


Chicken Noodle Soup and a Ring

by Cas_and_Dean_Winchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves Dean, Dean Loves Cas, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing, They're Really in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_and_Dean_Winchester1967/pseuds/Cas_and_Dean_Winchester1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Cas, Dean, Sam, and Gabriel's life after hunting. Dean and Cas cook together and everyone is really happy. Dean and Cas are really sappy and maybe even a bit OOC... This is my first fic posted on here so idk some kind criticism would be great if you read it so yeah thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Noodle Soup and a Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) this is my first fic and stuff so if you read it and have any criticisms for me just say them please... Um yeah so I'm really nervous about this so yeah hope you enjoy it! Oh and there is some language idk yeah

 The warmth of the hot water cascading down my back and the warmth of Dean's body against mine surround me like my old wings, bringing peace and comfort. I can feel him kiss the back of my neck tenderly, and I wrap my hands around his which are around my waist.

I didn't realize before I had met him, how truly beautiful some people are, and how special you are if they show you. Being able to see the tender side of Dean Winchester is utterly breathtaking. 

Dean has saved me in so many ways after I fell, and even while I was still an angel. I didn't realize that I had saved him, too, not only from hell, but from purgatory, from monsters, from all the nightmares, and most of all: from himself.

When we met again after I fell, Dean was broken. That's the only word to describe it. Broken. He was falling apart. Sam and I were missing, Charlie was in Oz, and Kevin was gone.

When I managed to find the motel he was at, I was dirty, tired, and hungry. Most feelings were new to me; I had never felt tired, I had never been truly hungry. And when I saw Dean in his motel room, my heart broke.

He was praying to me, and what was worse, was that I could not answer. My heart ached in my chest as I knocked on the door that was a faded green color - almost like his eyes.

The door opened a crack, and an intake of breath was heard from the man on the other side of the door. All I said was "Hello, Dean," though my emotions wanted me to say so much more. There was much more I wanted to say to the beautiful, broken man in front of me.

'I love you.'

'I missed you.'

'I need you.'

'Please don't leave me.'

'I won't ever leave you again.'

But instead of saying these things, the door opened all the way and we crashed into each other's welcoming, warm embrace, hearts being torn apart yet healed all at the same moment.

"Cas," he sighed into my neck, his warm breath tickling my collar bone.

"Dean," I replied, smiling sadly into his hair. I felt peppered kisses on my neck, warm tears dripping onto my skin. I sighed his name once more, pulling him totally flush against me, our bodies finally in contact again.

"Dean," I had said more sternly this time, my hungry stomach once again reminding me of what had happened, and what I needed.

His green-yet-bloodshot eyes looked up, taking in every detail of my dirty face. "Cas, I'm so sorry," his face flushed, and he stepped back, asking me to enter his room.

Not quite understanding why he was sorry, I wrapped my fingers in his, our calloused hands joining like they were destined to.

He lead me into the small kitchenette that was placed in the motel room, and automatically went to the fridge. He sat me down at the table and pressed a kiss to my forehead before he went into the fridge. He heated me up some food, forcing me to eat.

While I ate I told him what had happened, and he explained his situation. I ate leftover burgers and pizza, and he watched as he cleared away all the empty Jack Daniel's bottles out of the way.

The first kiss was heavenly. And as an ex-angel, I can accurately state that it was. It was a kiss of all emotion - we didn't make it very overpowering with sex drive, per say, but so extremely passionate.

His hands cupped my face, his eyes extremely loving. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into my body. Hands roamed over worn, dirty bodies.

Our lips collided in an embrace, finally being able to say what we needed and wanted to. We both cried, these emotions were too strong for a hunter who had held all of it inside himself for too long, and an ex-angel who didn't know what it was like to experience all of this at once.

It was overwhelming and powerful, the sheer force of our love. If I had still been an angel, the declaration of our love would've rang throughout heaven and hell, and would've created almost an unfathomable amount of storms to declare how completely in love we are.

He held me while I slept, his body curled around mine, holding me soundly. Content, he fell asleep too, our breathing in sync as we entered dreams not filled with nightmares this time, but filled with thoughts of one another.

His love keeps me from going insane everyday, and vice versa.

We quit hunting after Metatron was put in Heaven's jail, Abbadon was killed. Chuck turned out to be God, and started to run Heaven the way it was meant to, which meant that I could safely return to Heaven.

He even offered me back my grace, which I politely declined. Dean and I are finally what we are meant to be, and we are never letting go of each other.

Gabriel had come back with a cure for Dean's mark. My older brother, who appeared to me that night, was really still alive, and helped us through one of the most troubling times.

We found what we were all looking for throughout the trials that we had gone through. Sam and Gabriel found each other, found peace in each other's embrace, like Dean and I had.

The four of us found small houses in Maine together, secluded from everyone from but each other.

Sam and Gabe spent a lot of time in our house, albeit when we were rather preoccupied with our own significant other.

And now, Dean pulls me back to reality. The ground of the shower reappears at my feet, his hands are back on my bare waist. I smile and sigh softly, tilting my head back to catch his plush lips.

We kiss lightly, only our lips. "I love you," I say against his lips, and he chuckles a deep, rich sound that echoes throughout the shower.

"I know," he replies, pulling me closer against his body, "We've done everything for each other, haven't we?" He smiled, kissing my wet hair.

"Yes, Dean, we have." A knock sounded at the door, and we heard a groan come from the other side of the wood.

"Hurry up, lovebirds!" Gabriel calls grumpily, "You're going to use all the hot water!" I laughed lightly, shaking my head at my brother's foolishness.

"Take a shower at your own damn house!" I called, smiling up at Dean.

"Fuck you!" Gabe yelled, and stormed away. How could I tell? There were small stomping noises coming from outside the door, and Dean laughed along with me.

We finished our shower shortly after that, slowly dressing each other between kisses. Exiting the bathroom, we make our way over to the kitchen.

Dean has found a new love for cooking. It gives him something to do with his hands, and it gives him something to give to others - even if it's not saving lives.

I help in the kitchen, too. Just like we were together fighting, we work like a well-oiled machine. Our finally discovered love has strengthened the bond between us, and has helped us work even better than before.

We cook up some homemade Chicken Noodle Soup, the aroma deliciously spreading around the house. He stood at the stove, stirring the soup lazily.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and latched my head above his shoulder. Gabe and Sam laughed as they walked in the kitchen together, taking their places at the table.

Dean fed me a small spoonful of the soup, and I grinned in agreement. I kissed his cheek lightly.

"It's perfect," I smiled, and he grinned back up at me, kissing my lips. Reluctantly, I let his waist go to grab bowls and spoons, and Dean poured the soup in.

We served it to Sam and Gabe, and took our own spots at the table. We talked as we ate, laughing and being a family. We sat at the table until the early morning, telling stories of heaven and old hunts.

And when Dean and I climbed into bed at 2 in the morning, our bodies curled around each other, I couldn't think of anywhere I'd rather be.

"I love you," Dean said onto my lips, our eyes locked.

"I love you, too. I can't believe we finally ended up like this, babe. We're happy. We have a real home, we have each other. I couldn't be any happier."

"It amazes me how we turned out. I couldn't be any happier, either, Cas. This is all I want, and all I asked for. I am so fucking grateful for you and our home, and this life we're living now. This wonderful life that we never thought we could have."

"You're all of me, Dean. You're everything."

"I love you, Cas, I love you so much," Dean kissed me passionately, loving me with all he had, and I kissed back with my all, cupping his face with my hands, "There's something I've been wanting to ask you for years," Dean looked at me with so much passion and love, "You are my all, my everything. Life without you would be no life at all. I never want to be without you, and I know this isn't technically necessary and I don't know maybe this was a bad idea," he looked away.

I frown, "What were you going to say? Baby, nothing is a bad idea with you and me," I kiss his forehead, and move to wrap my arms tightly around his torso.

A deep sigh came from the man next to me, "Alright, babe, if you say so. Castiel, will you marry me?"

A smile breaks out on my face, and I kissed him. "Dean Winchester, I love you so much that I pulled you out of hell. You think that I wouldn't marry the righteous man I gave up my all for?" I kiss him again and again, trailing kisses down his body, whispering praises into the warm skin.

"Cas baby, I gotta put the ring on you," I could hear his voice which was full of emotion and love. I chuckle again his navel, and press open mouthed kisses against his neck and stubble. He kissed the side of my head and take a small, typical ring box and opens it.

It's a ring- one carved to look like an angel wing. It's beautiful, and it has the date that I found him after I fell engraved into it. "Dean-" I could feel the tears in my eyes, threatening to spill over. "It's-it's perfect," He slid the ring on my finger, and I buried my head in his shoulder, my tears finally coming out.

"Baby," Dean ran his hands up and down my back, kissing the side of my head, "I love you. I love you so much, Cas. You make me feel like nothing ever has before and you make me so happy, Cas. I've never been happier- not with Lisa or anyone else. I've always been happier around you, babe. Always you. Don't know how I could ever live without you." These words meant so much, and I cried harder.

I could feel Dean's tears on my shoulder, the salty water rolling down both of our cheeks. "You've always been mine, Dean. From the moment you were born and until the moment you die and forevermore you will be mine. You are my rock, Dean, my life source. Without you I would be dead. I love you so much, Dean. So much, you cannot ever fathom it."

"I love you, Cas. I love you more than anything I have or ever will," Dean said into my collarbone, leaving a trail of warm breath on my neck, and making tears fall down my face even more.

"Never leave me," I whisper quietly into the dark room, my heart contracting in my chest. The thought of ever losing Dean makes me cry harder, even if he is in my arms this moment. He pulls me closer into his warm body.

"I will never, ever leave you, baby. You're all I need," Dean pulled his face out of my neck, bringing the warmth with him. "I love you, Castiel."

My full name on his lips sends a shiver down my spine, and I press my lips desperately against his, our tear-stained cheeks sliding together.

"Forever, Cas," he whispered a promise onto my lips, and I breathed it in through my lungs, and the words filled up my body with warmth and love.

"Forever and always, Dean," I say back onto his lips, and I pray that it fills his lungs the same way his love did to me- taking me completely and fully, drowning me in the never failing hope that this beautiful man- who saved me from myself, my monsters, my past- loves me the way I love him.

Dean Winchester takes a breath beside me, a deep one, like love is filling his body, and rushing over him like I prayed it would.


End file.
